Hold On
by MonkeyGurl1
Summary: Read if you want to know.


Lily Evans walked down the lonely street of Ordinary. There was only one problem- Lily was anything but ordinary. Lily was a witch. She attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Lily walked into her house, dropping her purse on the table. She sighed softly, and walked up the stairs. Her family was hardly ever home, since her mother died. Her mother had died last week.  
Once her mother had died, Lily saw the true side of her father. He was a horrid, rude person! Lily walked up to her small room, and sat down the bed. She looked out the window, and frowned. She still had not gotten her Hogwarts letter yet, and it was only a week from school! Its not like she had many friends to go shopping for school supplies with. Her only friend was her best friend Emily Moore. Emily was the kind of friend who knew everything about you, and still liked you anyway. She was a great listener, and was also a great actor...even though you knew when she was lying.  
Lily heard a tapping noise, and she redirected her attention to the window. There was a beautiful snowy white owl, with sharp hazel eyes. She opened her window, and allowed the bird to fly in. The owl landed on her dresser, and Lily approached it curiously. Lily picked up the letter, which was neatly addressed to her, and started to read it. It read:  
Lily, As you may already know, I have been chosen as this years Head Boy. It will be great working with you as Head Girl. Maybe we can catch up at Hogsmade this weekend. To talk about Head Business you know? Owl Me! Yours truly, James Potter Lily frowned. This didn't seem like Potter. He didn't ask her out...unless you counted Hogsmade...but that was Head Business. Lily grabbed a sheet of parchment, and started her reply. Potter, Head Girl? What on earth or you talking about? I hope it's not some of your stupid pranks...I was planning on going to Hogsmade, tomorrow, since it's the last Saturday before school. To be quite honest, I still haven't received my letter yet. Lily Evens-to you Potter- P.S. Tell Remus I said hello, won't you? Lily tied the letter to the owl's leg, and watched it fly away. She sighed, and glanced at her watch. 'Only Potter would owl someone at 10 O' clock' she thought grimly. She sighed, and started to get ready for bed.  
James sighed softly and frowned. He put down Lily's letter, and placed his head on the table.  
"Anything the matter James?" his father asked smirking.  
"Evans probably turned him down again." Replied Sirius, grinning. James glared at him.  
"For your information," replied James coolly, "I didn't ask her out this time...I just asked to come to Diagon Alley to talk about Head business. Anyway Remus she said hey." James got up, and walked out of the room. Sirius smirked at Remus.  
"What?" he asked, frowning, "Lily and I just study together."  
"That's not all you seem to be doing together..." Sirius said slyly. Remus shook his head.  
"Evans? As in Lily Evans? The girl he always tells Brian about?" James father questioned. Remus nodded.  
"Its' easier to talk to your brother than your parents about your love life."  
"Or lack of one," Sirius said smirking. The Potter family shook their heads, and departed to bed.  
The next morning, James woke up, and eagerly began getting dressed. Today he was going to Diagon Alley. Lily was going to be there, so that made him more nervous than ever. He had tried not to be so arrogant...He smiled thinking of Lily. Then he frowned. What was he going to wear? He began searching through his closet, and finally decided on something simple. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and pants, which were slightly baggy.  
He ran downstairs to eat breakfast rapidly trying to make his hair lie flat. He let out a growl of frustration and slammed his hands on his head.  
"it won't lie flat!" he moaned, dropping his head on the table.  
"Never really wanted it to before" Sirius teased, "Only around Lil- eee!" James head snapped up, and you could see his bright red face. James' mother smiled.  
"Well lets' go!" She said. They all walked toward the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder.  
"Diagon Alley!" he shouted, and vanished into green flames. ~ They arrived in The Leaky Cauldron, and James began looking around. There. James spotted her brilliant auburn hair, and her smooth ivory skin.  
"James Potter!"  
"Huh?" James asked dazedly, turning to look at his mother.  
"Oh never mind." She muttered, walking off. James turned his attention back to Lily. She looked so beautiful right now. He turned towards his friends, who had ordered butterbeer, and were walking down to a table near the window. James followed them, and sat by Sirius.  
"So...I figure we go to Quality Quidditch supplies first." James said to Sirius. The next thing he knew, Remus had jumped up, was talking to the redhead in front of their table. Her hair hid her face from view, and he knew something was wrong. Lily would never do that.  
"Hello Lily!" James heard Remus say, "What happened!?!" he asked, looking at her concerned. He reached out to touch her face, but she bent her head.  
"Nothing...I just tripped." She said, offering a weak smile. He sat her down in his former chair. James looked at her shocked.  
"Don't worry Potter...After a few days I got used to it." Lily said shrugging. James knew she was lying. Lily was anything but clumsy.  
Lily avoided James eyes.  
"Lily." Sirius said softly, which made Lily look directly at him. "You can tell us the truth." Lily glanced at James, and Remus nervously. Sirius seemed to understand and stood up, offering her his hand. Lily took it, and they walked to a secluded table in the back corner.  
"Lily...we may not talk every single minute of the day, but you are like a sister to me. I promise Lily. Just tell me the truth," he said softly. "Please?" he pouted giving Lily his famous puppy eyes.  
"He hit me." Lily muttered looking at the wall, suddenly interested in the painting beside her.  
"Who did?" Sirius said calmly, but you could tell he was anything but.  
"My father," she responded after a short pause. ~  
"He did what?" Growled Sirius ominously. Sirius looked ready to kill someone.  
"Don't go crazy Siri." Lily said softly, hugging him. "I'm not going to live with him after Hogwarts."  
"Lily!" He exclaimed shocked. "Your father practically beats you, and you want me to stay calm?" Lily sighed.  
"Look, the only reason he did that is because he doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts. At first, my mother didn't tell him, she just gave me permission to go. Because my father never really believed in all this Magic stuff." She played with a napkin on their table not looking at him. Sirius sighed.  
"Alright. But where are you going to stay for the next week?" he asked. "I mean you can't go there...I would say you could come to my house, but you know how my mother is." 


End file.
